Un pequeño GRAN malentendido
by El mas Loco De este Barrio
Summary: Cedric se siente mal por no agradecer apropiadamente a Sofia todo lo que ella a echo por el, así que Cedric pide ayuda a sus amigo para así buscar un buen regalo que sepa representar lo agradecido que el esta por ella, pero las cosas se complican un poco y todo termina en un gran malentendido. (una serie de capítulos cortos por que no tengo ingenio para largos).
1. Como pedir disculpas?

Como pedir disculpas?

No la merezco, ese pensamiento a estado molestándome por un tiempo. Y lo peor es que siento que es verdad, ella me ha ayudado tanto y yo no he hecho más que molestarla intentando robar su amuleto para poder conquistar el reino.

Pero me di cuenta a tiempo que eso no me traería el respeto de mi padre, ni de la familia real, no me traería nada más que mas odio y venganza. Estuve a punto de hacerlo pero al final me di cuenta que no valía la pena. Que si busco la venganza solo are más daño del que quería provocar y eso solo me dejaría con un trono frio y una corona pesada.

Lo peor de todo es que no me di cuenta de esto yo solo ¡sino que ella también me ayudo a abrir los ojos!

"Te perdono", es lo que ella me dijo tantos años atrás cuando me detuvo de hacer una atrocidad. A tiempo como siempre. Salvo al reino e evito que me condenaran al exilio o pero, la muerte.

Ella a echo todo eso por mi y mas ¿y como se lo he agradecido?

¡NADA! No he hecho nada para agradecerle correctamente. Ella dice que está feliz, que no necesita nada, que solo le siga enseñando magia, pero eso ya no es suficiente.

Quiero agradecerle de una forma especial. Pero como siempre. Solo se me ocurren malas ideas que al final ni siquiera lograran su cometido: conseguir satisfacer mi deseo de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi...

Porque aun recuerdo cuando la conocí, "una pequeña molestia" pensaba, o "un obstáculo más" pero al final resulto todo lo contrario.

También recuerdo cuando me ayudo cuando perdí a Wormwood… ese cuervo… siempre lo considere uno de mis mas grandes amigos y termino traicionándonos a todos… Y si no hubiera sido por Sofía… no se qué cosas hubiera sido capaz de hacer.

He pensado en tantas cosas pero ninguna es buena…

He pensado llevarla a cenar. Pero una ceno no arregla todo los años que ella ha invertido en mí.

Darle un presente. Pero no se me ocurre un buen presente que un viejo hechicero pueda darle a una princesa que ya de por sí es muy buena usando la magia, que le ayuda a conseguir casi todo (sin contar que tiene un amuleto que la ayuda a tener poderes).

Ella me ha ayudado a mí, a su familia, a casi todo el pueblo, a distintos príncipes y princesas, a otros hechiceros y ya casi todo el mundo.

Me gustaría pedir ayuda, pero ¿a quién? Es obvio que no le puedo pedir ayuda a la misma persona que quiero agradecerle. Tampoco a mi papa, el me daría una respuesta filosófica y no tengo ganas de lidiar con eso. Ahora me llevo muy bien con la familia real pero no sé si es puedo confesar mi situación.

Maldito callejón sin salida, me quede sin muchas opciones de a quien pedir ayuda.

Creo que se me está olvidando alguien pero no sé quien… no espera… ¡Si se quien me puede ayudar! El me ayudara sin problemas, total me debe uno que otro favor.

Tendría que viajar a donde esta pues no puedo esperara a que una carta llegue para después mandar otra.

Supongo que no me queda otra opción, viajare a la mañana estaré con él a la tarde y volveré a la noche. Será un viaje de un día entero pero creo que lo valdrá, y si no bueno, siempre puedo ir a malestar aun rato a un viejo amigo.

Tendré que cancelar mi clase con Sofía para viajar, espero que no se moleste… Nah, seguro se pone contenta de tener un día libre.


	2. Quería pasar mas tiempo contigo

Quería compartir más tiempo con usted...

Qué hermoso día, hay un sol brillante, los pájaros cantan, y como siempre estoy de buen humor. Pero claro ¿Cómo no estarlo? ¡Hoy después de un tiempo volveré a tener clases con el !

Desde que me he vuelto Guardiana de la Historia. Me he mantenido muy ocupada ayudando a los demás guardianes. Sin contar los eventos como princesa a los que debo asistir, y también está el hecho de mis estudios avanzados.

Desde que me gradué de la Royal Prep no me he decidido a que nueva escuela debo asistir o siquiera he pensado en que estudiar ahora. Y como no me he decidido, he tenido que visitar cada institución para comprobar por mi misma cual sería una buena opción.

Y también está el hecho de cuidar a los hijos de Clover, pensé que ese conejo a tener hijos seria más responsable… baya que me equivoque. Es cierto que los cuida pero aun así no es el mejor haciendo el labor de padre.

Enserio que muchas cosas han pasado en 10 años… pero por ahora me alegra de poder visitar al de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. En este momento estoy subiendo las escaleras para ir a su torre. Toco la puerta y entro cuando el me dice que pase. Lo que vi a continuación me dejo helada.

El caldero estaba vacío y sin fuego, los libros de magia estaban todos en su lugar, en el escritorio no había papeles con dibujos o bocetos para preparar pociones o realizar hechizos, y lo que me dio más miedo fue que vi al empacando unos objetos, parecía que viajaría…

_... ¿ ?_ pregunto atónita.

_¡Hola Sofia!_ me vio y me fue a abrasarme_ a pasado tiempo_

_Si ya lo creo, un mes para ser exactos_ dije devolviendo el abrazo, pero aun estoy preocupada, Enserio espero que solo haya olvidado nuestra lección de magia…

_ ¿Un mes ya? Sentí que fue un año_ Me sonroje un poco… se nota que me extraño_ Pero temo decirte que no podre darte clases de magia hoy, realizo un viaje al reino del rey Magnus para hablar con Greylock sobre un asunto muy importante_ dijo apartándose de mi y volviendo a sus maletas.

_ ¿De qué se trata? Tal vez pueda ayudar_ dije pensado en la posibilidad de poder ir al viaje con él… ¡digo! De ayudar con su problema.

_ Ho no te preocupes querida, es un asunto personal, no es relevante para el reino _

_ Pero…debe ser un asunto importante para que viajes a visitar al Sr Greylock._ dije preocupada de la idea de no ir…

_ Y lo es, pero importante para mí_ El se acerco a mi_ tranquila querida volveré en un día_

_ Ya lo sé, pero es que… hacemos todo junto: misiones, trabajos, presentaciones para mi papa, ayudar a otros hechiceros, incluso hay ocasiones donde te llevo a una de mis misiones como Guardiana. Me parece raro que vallas solo_ dije enumerando un poco de todas las cosas que hacemos juntos… deje afuera los picnic y las salidas donde solo nos divertíamos…

_ Oye ¿Quién se fue un mes sin decir adiós y solo me mando dos cartas en todo ese tiempo?_ dijo con torno de bula y levantadme una ceja.

_¡Ho vamos! Sabes que no fue a propósito, si de mí dependiera: tú abrías venido conmigo, lo que paso es que no tenía mucho tiempo entre los viajes en mandarte más cartas_ dije defendiendo mi postura. Era verdad que me fui sin decir adiós pero es porque me levantaron a las 4 am para ir a conocer varios institutos.

_ Lo sé, y no te culpo, pero lo que pasa es que tengo un problema y requiero ayuda_ lo miro a los ojos y poniendo mis manos en mi cadera, si quería ayuda sobre algún problema ¡quién mejor que yo! Sueno arrogante lo se, pero es la verdad_ se lo que piensas y tienes razón. Pero este es un problema en que necesito la ayuda de alguien que me conoce desde hace tiempo_

_ Te conozco desde que tengo 8 años…_

_ Lo se, pero créeme cuando te digo que no es tan grave como para preocuparte (o me estas ocultando algo...) y necesito el concejo de Greylock para solucionarlo_ se pone frente a mí. Siento que me oculta algo_ prometo que cuando vuelva, haremos algo que a ti te guste ¿te parece?

_ ¿Lo promete?_ dije sonriendo un poco y mirándolo a los ojos.

_ Lo prometo_ dijo sonriendo_ ahora, creo que solo falta alistar mi maquina voladora y podre partir_

_ ¿tan pronto? Esperaba que pudiésemos hablar un poco mas_

_ podemos hablar mientras alisto la maquina, sígueme_

Y eso hice, le conté un poco de mi historia del mes que pase fuera de casa y él me conto algo de lo que vivió cuando yo no estaba, me conto que ¡incluso hizo un nuevo amigo! Eso si que me sorprendió. Quería que me contara mas pero el ya se tenia que marchar.

_ ¿enserio no puedo ir contigo?_ pregunte desanimada.

_ No querida ya te lo dije_ sonaba un poco irritado peo luego se calmo_ oye vendré mañana y tendrás todo el día libre, y mañana si todo sale bien aremos lo que tú quieras ¿bien?_ dijo sonriéndome mientras subía a la maquina voladora.

_ Bien_ dije sabiendo que ya era imposible que fuera con él.

_ ¡Adiós Sofía, nos vemos mañana!_ dijo ya en el aire y manándome un saludo.

_¡Adiós !_ dije a todo pulmón.

Sofia veía como Cedric se iba. Cuando ya lo perdió de vista, solo pudo poner una cara triste y bajar las. Triste por como resultaron las cosas, pero se alegro un poco al recordar la promesa de Cedric. Aunque un se preguntaba que le ocultaba.


	3. Pidiendo ayuda

Pidiendo ayuda.

_ A ver si entendí bien, tu quieres mi consejo para darle a la princesa Sofia un regalo que simbolice… ¿Qué cosa?_ pregunto Greylock a Cedric, los dos se encontraban tomando una taza de té en los jardines del rey Magnus. Para Greylock, la llegada de Cedric había sido una sorpresa, y fue una sorpresa aun más grande escuchar el predicamento en el que se encontraba su amigo hechicero.

_ Que simbolice mi aprecio hacia la princesa Sofía por todo lo que ha hecho por mi_ dijo Cedric tomando una sorbo de su taza de té, la verdad es que el no entendía lo raro de su petición…

_ Ya… lo siento, es que no comprendo el porqué quieres hacer esto_

_ Hooo vamos, tu más que nadie sabe lo que esa niña a echo por mí y yo nunca se lo agradecí apropiadamente_

_ Eso lo entiendo, es que pensé que tu… no importa_ finalizo Greylock dejando la taza en la mesa, eso le pareció raro a Cedric _¿y no se te ocurre una buena forma de como agradecerle?_

_ He pensado en varias formas pero todas me parecen insuficientes_

_ ¿Has pensado en invitarla una cita? Digo, como amigos_ dijo Greylock cruzándose las piernas y brazos.

_ No seas tonto, una noche no enmienda tatos años intentando robar su amuleto. Además, ella seguro no quisiera tener una cita con un viejo como yo_ respondió Cedric parándose.

_ El idiota eres tu_ dijo en un susurro _bien, solo se me ocurre otra opción que sería eficaz para que apacigües tu sentimiento de culpa_

_ ¿Cuál?_ lo miro con ojos como platos y cruzándose de brazos.

_ Regálale una joya_ Dijo Greylock poniendo una sonrisa divertida. Cedric estaba estupefacto.

_...¿una joya dices?_

_ Si, una joya_

Cedric puso los dedos en el puente entre sus ojos y dijo _ ¿no crees que yo también he pensado en eso?_

_ No lo se, ¿lo hiciste?_

_ ¡Claro que lo hice!_ dijo en una forma estérica mirándolo a los ojos _ fue como mi segunda opción pero vamos… tu sabes que a esa niña poco y nada le interesa la joyería_

_ Hay es donde te equivocas amigo mío_

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_ En lo que es una niña_ Greylock se paro y puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo_ Cedric, ella ya no es una niña_

_ Claro que lo es_ dijo calmado Cedric.

_ Cedric… ella tiene 18 años ahora ¡ya va por los 19! Ella ya es mayor, no la puedes seguir tratando como una niña_ cuando termino de decir eso Cedric solo se sentó de nuevo en su silla y miro al piso, triste.

_ Ya lo sé, ¡por Merlin que lo sé! Es solo que… no puedo creer lo rápido que creció_

_ No fue tan rápido, solo tardo unos 10 años_ le dijo Greylock de forma divertida, sentándose también.

_ Si… creo que no lo quería reconocer porque me aria sentir un viejo_

_ No eres el único…_ Y así, ambos amigos miraron al cielo azul, perdidos en lo que parecía un montón de recuerdos que involucraban a la princesa con vestido morado, aun después de tantos años ese seguía siendo su color favorito, pero el vestido cambio a uno de manga corta con estampado de flor, con un pequeño, pero sutil, escote que demostraba que ella ya había marrado. 10 años pasaron desde que ella llego al castillo, desde que obtuvo el amuleto, desde que se unió a los Guardianes de la Historia (G.H para abreviar…), desde que derroto a Vor. Casi parecía imposible que hayan pasado tantos años en tan poco tiempo.

_ Muy bien, lo admito, ella ya no es una niña, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?_ Dijo Cedric volviendo al tema principal.

_ Es por eso que no tienes suerte con las mujeres…_ Le respodio Greylock, y antes de que Cedric pudiera decirle algo, el continuo _A las "damas", como lo es ahora Sofía, se interesan un poco mas por esas cosas. Ya sabes, joyería, perfumes, cosas de mujeres. Y como ahora Sofía es una dama ¡qué mejor regalo que una joya dada por un buen amigo!_

Cedric se mantuvo un momento pensante, poniendo su mano en su mentón y pensando con los ojos cerrados _Tiene sentido_ y luego lo miro _¿qué tipo de joya debería darle?

_ Bueno… ella ya te ha dado una corazón echo de rubíes… debes de pensar en algo mejor_

_ Tengo una idea, tal vez pueda crear un collar con un encantamiento de protección, así estará a salvo cuando este en sus misiones como Guardiana_ Cedric sonrió ante su idea.

_ Ahora si que piensas en grande. Solo nos falta averiguar cómo fabricar dicha joya…_

_ ¡Lo tengo!_ Grito Cedric.

_ ¿Lo tienes?_ dijo Greylock curioso de escuchar la solución.

_ Si, usare herrería y magia para hacerlo, tengo unos metales especiales en mi taller, se los llevare a un herrero para que los molde y yo le lanzare un hechizo de protección, es perfecto_ dijo sonriendo y poniendo sus brazos a sus costados.

_ Cedric, no quiero romper tu burbuja pero… ¿te das cuenta de que eso es algo casi imposible? No hay muchos herreros capas de moldear metal mágico, aun con tu ayuda eso tomaría un mes tal vez_

_ O tal vez no, conozco a alguien capaz de pacer todo lo que te dije en poco tiempo_

_ ¿En serio? ¿Quién?_

_ ¡Annabella!_ Grito nuevamente Cedric.

_ ¿Annabella?_ Greylock estaba aun mas confundido por la respuesta_ ¿Quién es Annabella?_

_ Es una herrera de Encantia_ Dijo Cedric sonriendo y paso a explicarle_ ella trabaja con metales raros todo el tiempo, ya sea joyas o minerales, se que ella podrá ayudarme a forjar un regalo perfecto para Sofia_ a Cedric se le veía feliz con su explicación.

Greylock lo miraba expectante, miles de preguntas se pasaron por su cabeza pero de todas esas preguntas solo se le ocurrió decir _¿quién es Annabella?_

_ Ya te lo dije_

_ Lo siento, pregunta equivocada. Lo que quise preguntar es ¿Qué de donde conoces a esta dama?_ Pregunto de nuevo Greylock, esa había sido la sorpresa mas grande de todo el día.

_ Hoooo bueno_ dijo Cedirc_ es una historia larga de contar…_

_ Pues empieza de una vez ¿O es que estas apurado de irte?_

_ Bueno… podría quedarme algo más de tiempo_ Dijo Cedric y se sentó de nuevo.

_ ¡Así se habla! Ahora, cuéntamelo todo… desde el principio_


	4. Como la conocí

Como la conocí…

"Erase una vez, en un reino-

_¿Enserio vas a empezar así?_ interrumpió Greylock a Cedric cuando este empezó a contar su historia.

_ Lo siento, no me resistí _ dijo Cedric divertido de la cara de su amigo y prosiguió

"Todo empezó cuando fui al pueblo a buscar unos productos para elaborar una poción en mi taller. Yo iba tranquilo hasta que escuchó unos ruidos metálicos atrás mío, me volteo y lo que veo casi me matas del susto. Era una armadura metálica como para un pequeño gigante. Eso me asusto pero guarde la calma".

_¿En en serio guardaste la calma?_ Greylock pone una media sonrisa cuando pregunta.

_ Bien, grite como niña ¿feliz?_ le respondió Cedric un poco alterado.

_ De hecho si _ Greylock dio una pequeña carcajada.

Cedric tosió para volver a llamar su atención _ Como iba diciendo _

"Ante mi pequeño grito la armadura se detiene, cuando me calmo puedo ver de que se trata de solo el torso de la armadura con el casco puesto, las demás piezas estaban esparcidas a su lado en una carreta. Estaba por decirle algo a la persona que transportaba la semejante monstruo, pero se me adelanto.

_ Disculpa _dijo una chica de más o menos de la edad de Sofía, piel morena, ojos marrones claros, pelo oscuro liso (créeme cuando te digo que nunca vi una cabellera tan lisa en mi vida) y era unos centímetros más baja que yo _¿podrías ayudarme?_

_¿Que yo qué?_ fue lo único que pude decir antes de que ella me agarra la muñeca y me pusiera a sostener una parte de la carreta.

_ Ayúdame a llevar esto a mi taller, señor _

_ ¡¿Perdón?!_ le dije muy indignado por cómo me trato.

_ Disculpe, pero ¿me podría ayudar? Por favor..._ tu sabes que antes le hubiera dicho que no, pero luego pensé (si Sofía se entera que fui descortés con una dama me mata…) así que la ayude.

_ Bien, hazte para atrás _ saco mi varita y con un movimiento rápido hago que levite la parte frontal para llevarla más fácil.

_ ¡Wow! ¡Impresionante!_ dijo sonriendo de mi increíble uso de magia".

_Cedric... _ Greylock ya se estaba molestando de la actitud arrogante de Cedric.

_ Lo siento, como decía _

"_¡Eso es de mucha ayuda! Gracias señor!_

_ Lo sé ¿dónde queda tu taller?_

_ A unos kilómetros de aquí ¡vamos!_ parecía mucho más entusiasmada que antes. Llegamos a la plaza del pueblo, su taller quedaba justo al frente. Y en el camino hablamos un poco.

_ Gracias señor, no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría de llevar esta armadura _ dijo caminando a mi lado mientras arrastro la carreta con mi magia.

_ De nada, y ¿podrías dejar de llamarme "Señor"? Me hace sentir viejo _ le extendí mi mano desocupada _ me llamo Cedric_

_ Annabella _ dijo estrechando mi mano _ no sabía que este pueblo tenía su propio hechicero ¡es increíble!_ aparentemente su emoción no desaparecía…

_ Gracias, pero no vivo en el pueblo, vivo en el castillo, soy el honrado Hechicero Real de Encantia _

Luego de eso me dijo que ella también era de Encantia, pero que vivía cerca de la frontera del reino. El taller a donde nos dirigimos era de sus abuelo, que en paz descanse, ella heredó el taller de herrería de su abuelo. A pesar de las quejas de su familia, ella aun así tomo la responsabilidad, se definía a sí misma como "la mejor heredera del mundo", yo le conté un poco en donde trabajo y de Sofía por supuesto.

_¿Y esta armadura es tuya?_

_ Ahora lo es, la encontré cerca de un basural, supongo que a alguien no le serbia y bueno, la basura de uno es el tesoro de otro _

_¿Enserio sacaste este monstruo de la basura _ ella se rió, parecía una niña riendo.

_ Oye, ese monstruo hay mucho metal que se puede reutilizar ¡y gratis! fue amor a primera vista_

_ Tu y yo tenemos conceptos muy distintos de amor, querida_

Ella se rio ante mi comentario _Lo que usted diga, Señor Cedric_"

_¿en serio te llamo "Señor Cedric"?_ le pregunto Greylock haciendo comillas con los dedos.

_Créeme, a mi también me sorprendió, la verdad no se cual es la manía de los jóvenes de la edad de Sofia con llamarme "señor"_ Dijo Cedric imitando los gestos de su compañero.

_Es un misterio_ rodo los ojos Greylock _como sea, continua_

_Bien_

"Habíamos llegado a su taller cerca del anochecer.

_Gracias de nuevo por la ayuda Señor Cedric_ Annabella le extendió su mano en señal de amistad _si algún dia de estos necesitas una ayuda, no dudes en pedírmelo_

Estreche su mano y le dije _tu también, si tienes problemas, llama a la princesa Sofia, llámame a mi o la princesa Sofia, estaremos encantados de ayudarte_"

_ Te has vuelto… muy blando_ dijo Greylock de forma directa, sirviéndose otra taza de té.

_ Tú también te volverías blando si pasaras el 95% de tu vida junto a una niña que ayuda a todos_ se defendió Cedric.

_ Buen punto, y luego ¿Qué paso?_

_ Bueno, como ya estaba anocheciendo las tiendas estaban cerrando así que no me quedaba mas opción que volver al día siguiente, mira si es grande el destino o era pequeño el pueblo, ya que nos volvimos a encontrar en la tienda donde compro mis productos_

"_¡¿Cómo que no tiene ni una pedernal?!_ Se quejo Annabella tan fuerte que lo escuche antes de entrar en la tienda.

_Lo siento señorita, pero es que se acabaron_ dijo el encargado de la tienda.

_ Vamos hombre, uno debe tener_ Annabella parecía desesperada a conseguir uno a como dé lugar, decidí intervenir.

_¿Annabella?_ dije para llamar su atención.

_¿Señor Cedric?_ se volteo a verme _¡que coincidencia! ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?_

_ Vengo a realizar unas compras para elaborar una poción, pero dime ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?_

_ Vera, con todo esto de la mudanza, he estado muy agitada, tanto que me he olvidado donde deje la pedernal que me traje de mi antigua casa, vine a comprar una y me entero que ¡no hay ni una sola!_ inhalo y exhalo para calmarse un poco_ tengo unos encargos de herradura y sin una pedernal no podre prender el fuego que necesito para moldear el metal_

_ Tranquila ¿recuerdas lo que dije ayer sobre pedirme ayuda si lo necesitabas?

_ Si, pero pensé que-_

_¿Tienes un caldero de metal o cobre?_ la interrumpo.

_Si pero que tiene que-_

_ Pedo ayudarte a que nunca más te quedes sin fuego para tu herrería_ le sonríe y ella puso cara de duda.

_¿Cómo?_

_ Ya lo veras, pero primero: mesecito algunos materiales_

Después de comprar todo lo que necesitaba, fuimos a su casa en el caldero, elabore una poción que, como te imaginaras, es "Chispas Ardiente" cuando termine la poción le mostré el resultado.

Espere paciente su reacción_ eso es….¿arena roja?_ era obvio que no comprendía nada.

_ Esta poción se le llama "Chispas Ardiente" y te mostrare su efecto ¿tienes algo para quemas?_

Me mostro la chimenea que tenia unos leños, agarre un poco de la arena roja del caldero y lo arroje a la chimenea, esta se prendió fue al instante.

_Wooooow, ¡increíble!_

_ Lo se_ dije cruzándome de brazos y sonriendo.

_ Pero…. ¿es peligrosa que la saque del caldero? Pensaba hacer una sopa ahí…_ Me dio gracia su preocupación.

_ Tranquila_ le dije y con un movimiento de varita, puse todo lo que quedaba de poción en pequeños frascos y los coloque a un lado del caldero _esos frascos son irrompibles, así que tranquila no incendiaras nada por accidente_

_ Bien, eso sería un problema menos pero…. ¿Qué pasara si me quedo sin poción?

_ Me buscas en el castillo y preparare mas; es rápido y sencillo_

_Gracias Señor Cedric, no sé cómo estaría ahora sin que usted me ayudara_

Después de eso, charlamos todo el día, de diferentes temas. Nos volvimos muy cercanos muy rápido, no tengo idea del porque, pero fue entretenido, tanto que no me percate de que era de noche y que necesitaba volver al castillo para seguí trabajando".

_Y esa es la historia de cómo conocí a Annabella_ finalizo Cedric.

_Valla. Te seré sincero, no pensé que fueras capaz de conseguir más amigos sin la ayuda de Sofia_ se burlo Greylock a lo que Cedric solo le fulmina con la mirada _ ¿Se ven seguido?_

_ Mas o menos, nos solemos juntar cada vez que Sofia no se encuentra o que voy al pueblo, aparte de eso nos mandamos muchas cartas_

_¿Eso significa que Sofia no sabe de ella?_

_ Bueno… le comente algo antes de venir hacia aquí pero no di muchos detalles_ respondió Cedric rascándose la nuca.

_interesante_ Greylock miro hacia el cielo y dijo _ ya es muy tarde ¿te quedas a dormir? Puedo pedir una habitación para ti si lo deseas_

_ No debería. Le prometí a Sofia estar de vuelta mañana y que arriamos lo que ella quisiese_

_Cedric, ya es muy tarde. Quédate, duerme un rato y mañana a la mañana te vas, además. No puedo dejar que salgas de noche en tu maquina voladora, algo te podía pasar_

_Supongo que…. Tienes razón, acepto tu oferta_

_¡Excelente! Espera aquí are que te preparen una habitación_

En eso Greylock se retira y deja a Cedric solo, contemplando las estrellas.

_Supongo que el tiempo vuela cuando estas con amigos_


	5. Te esperaba

Te esperaba…

Tengo que decir que pocas veces he dormido en una cama tan cómoda. Después de mi práctica con Greylock, fui a la habitación que me había preparado, me levante con sueño pesado pero tenía que levantarme de todas formas, si no salía temprano del reino no llegaría a Encantia hasta el día siguiente. Y antes muerto que romper una promesa a Sofia.

Me despedí de Greylock y le di gracias al Rey Magnus por dejarme dormir en su castillo, me preguntaron si quería desayunar con ellos, si quería, pero si lo hubiera hecho no llegaría a tiempo a Encantia. Lo bueno es que ya había alistado mi máquina voladora el día anterior.

El viaje no fue en vano, conseguí lo que vine a buscar, una respuesta para darle gracias a Sofia. Pero supongo que eso tendrá que esperar. Si quiero que sea sorpresa tendré que salir a escondidas del castillo para ir al taller de Annabella y dejarle el encargo de la joya, sin mencionar que tengo que ver si en mi taller se encuentra los minerales necesarios para elaborarla.

Me pregunto si Sofia me estará esperando...meh, lo más seguro es que se encuentre haciendo algo de princesas o algo.

...

_... No lo puedo creer _ dijo Cedric al encontrar a Sofia dormida en la mesa de su taller con una sábana tapándola.

_ Te dije que aquí se encontraba _ dijo Baileywick a Cedric viendo a la princesa dormir.

_¿A estado aquí toda la noche?_ le preguntó Cedric sin quitar la vista de la princesa.

Baileywick solo asintió _ y toda la mañana, me temo _

_**Flashback:**_

Cedric llegó al castillo cerca del mediodía, aterrizó su máquina en los jardines procurando no tocar alguna flor o arbusto.

_ Buenos días Cedric _ la primera persona en recibir a Cedric fue la más inesperada: Amber.

_¿Princesa Amber? ¿Qué hace aquí?_ preguntó Cedric ya que no es la bienvenida que esperaba.

_ No sé si lo sabías Cedric pero yo vivo aquí _ respondió sarcástica y sonriendo Amber.

_Si, lo sé bien, lo que realmente me refería es ¿Dónde está Sofía? Generalmente es ella la que me recibe _ Cedric bajo de la máquina y se acercó a Amber donde cuando estuvo al frente de ella se inclinó levemente.

_ No la he visto en toda la mañana, y como es costumbre que un miembro de la familia real te reciba después de un largo viaje, no quería que se perdiera la costumbre: así que cuando vi tu máquina voladora desde mi cuarto salí a darte la bienvenida y a preguntar ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?_ Dijo Amber dance aire con su abanico.

_ ¡Wow! Que gesto tan amable, gracias princesa _ de nuevo se inclinó Cedric, Amber solo sonrió ante su agradecimiento _ mi viaje fue placentero, mi charla con Greylock resolvió una gran duda que tenía desde hace tiempo _

_¿Una duda sobre magia o pociones?_ pregunto educada Amber. Cedric no sabía si en verdad le interesaba el tema, suponía que solo queria ser amable.

_ Más bien una duda personal, que e tenido con respecto a Sofia estos últimos meses _ Cedric no lo veia por que era tapado por su abanico, pero Amber tenía una sonrisa pícara semejante al gato risueño .

_ Volviendo a tu pregunta; aunque creo que Baileywick sabe donde puede estar Sofia_

_ En ese caso, si me disculpa _ Dijo Cedric y Amber sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que Cedric pudiera entrar en el castillo. Cuando ya no se visualizaba a Cedric, Amber se preguntaba cuál sería su movimiento ahora.

Avanzando a paso lento, a unos metros de la entrada, Cedric se encontró con James.

_¡Cedric, buenos días! Vi tu máquina voladora desde las ventanas del de unos de los pasillos y me dirigía a darte la bienvenida _ dijo James cuando estuvo al frente de Cedric.

_ Gracias príncipe James, la princesa Amber justo fue a hacer lo mismo _ dijo Cedric apuntando hacia la puerta que daba a los jardines.

_ Me alegra que alguien te recibiera y dime ¿como estuvo tu viaje?_ de nuevo esa pregunta y de nuevo, suponia que solo preguntaba por educación.

_ Fue un viaje tranquilo y relajante, gracias por preguntar _

_ De nada, Sofia comento que te fuiste para resolver un problema que tienes, dime ¿lo resolviste?_

_¿Eso comentó la princesa?_ James solo asintió _ pues es verdad, y me alegra decir que si pude resolver el problema y es por eso que estoy buscando a la princesa Sofia ¿sabe donde esta o donde se encuentra Baileywick?_ James solo dio media sonrisa mientras ponía sus brazos en su cadera.

_ A Sofia no la he visto desde anoche después de cenar y a Baileywick lo acabo de ver entrar a la oficina de papa _

_ Gracias príncipe James y si me disculpa _ James solo sonrió y se apartó de su camino y Cedric fue directo a la oficina de rey Roland. Cuando Cedric dobló en una esquina James dijo.

_ ¿Qué es lo que aras ahora Cedric?_

Cedric avanzaba a a la oficina del rey pensando en lo que había sucedido ¿desde cuando la familia real lo trataba tan bien? Esa pregunta se contestó rápido ya que se dio cuenta que eso fue hace como 6 años. La familia real dejó de trata-

_ Buenos días Cedric _ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la reina Miranda, que estaba justo saliendo de la oficina del rey Roland.

_ Buenos días reina Miranda, dígame ¿se encuentra Baileywick en la oficina del rey?_ saludos Cedric inclinándose un poco.

_ Claro, se encuentra hablando con Ronald, pero dime ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?_

A Cedric ya no le sorprendía más esta pregunta, sin embargo, quiso imaginar que a la reina MIranda, tan buena como es, que a ella si le importa su bienestar _ el viaje fue agradable, tuve que viajar a visitar a Greylock para resolver un problema _

_ Sí lo sé, Sofia nos contó todo a la hora de cenar ya que fue raro no verte con nosotros_

Sobre eso, desde hace 6 años que Cedric dejo de comer solo en su torre, usualmente su rutina consistía en ir a la cocina y buscar una bandeja de plata con su cena y llevarla a la torre. Pero todo esto cambió una tarde cuando Sofia le insistió que comiera en la mesa real con su familia, al principio fue incómodo para el hechicero pero poco a poco con cada desayuno, almuerzo y cena. El hechicero se fue acostumbrando cada vez más a comer en la mesa real. A los demás la presencia de Cedric no le molestaba en absoluto. Salvo Amber que dijo.

"_Si Cedric come con nosotros ¿Por que Baileywick no come con nosotros?_

_ Gracias princesa Amber pero yo tengo que mantener el castillo en orden, si no me encuentro trabajando seguro castillo se vendría abajo _ respondió alegre Baileywick por la preocupación de la princesa mayor."

_ Gracias por preguntar reina, pero ¿Sabe dónde está Sofia?_

_ No la e visto en toda la mañana ¿Que necesita de ella?

_ Bueno vera… le prometí que cuando llegase haríamos lo que ella quisiera y me gustaría _ la reina solo sonrió ante esta respuesta.

_ Y sobre el problema que tenias ¿De que se trataba?_

_ Eso…. involucra en gran parte a Sofia, me alegra decir que ahora se cómo resolver el problema, haré algo para la princesa pero por favor guarde el secreto _ Cedric le sonrío a la reina, el no le iba a ocultar nada a tan buena dama, pero eso no significa que le contaría todos los detalles.

La reina por su parte solo sonrió más ante esta nueva respuesta, queria preguntar más pero supuso que era mejor guardarlo y ver que pasa _ supongo que Baileywick debe saber dónde se encuentra Sofia, puedes pasar; no están hablando de nada importante _ le respondió la reina de forma educada apuntando a la puerta.

_ Entonces si, me disculpa _ dijo Cedric y la reina siguió su camino, cuando ella dobló en una esquina solo dijo _ Interesante _ con la misma sonrisa que tenía Amber.

Cedric toco la puerta de la oficina del rey, entró cuando oyó un "pase" del interior. Cedric cuando entró puedo ver al rey escribiendo unos documentos y a Baileywick ordenando un estante de libros. El rey levanta la vista y ve a Cedric y sonríe

_¡Cedric, buenos dias! ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?_ de tal palo tal astilla...

_ Estubo bien, gracias rey _ respondió Cedric _ ¿sabes donde esta Sofia?_

_ De hecho lo se, si esperas unos segundos te mostraré dónde está _

_ Bien, te esperare afuera, con su permiso rey _ el rey solo asintió y Cedric salió.

_¿Usted cree que vaya a intentar algún movimiento con la princesa Sofia?_

_ Por el bien de todo el castillo Baileywick, espero que si_ dijo con gracia el rey, Baileywick contuvo su risa y salió de la oficina.

Baileywick y Cedric salieron de la oficina del rey y cuando iban caminando Cedric pregunto.

_¿Dónde se encuentra la princesa Soria?_

_..…En tu taller _ respondió Baileywick.

_¿Qué hace en mi taller?_ esa respuesta no la esperaba Cedric, esperaba que dijera que se fue a una misión o que estaba en el pueblo, o que estaba en su jardín secreto que ya no era tan secreto.

_ Está dormida _

_….¿Que?_

_ Sofia se encuentra dormida en tu taller_ Baileywick respondió de nuevo sin perder la velocidad en su caminar.

_ Baileywick, si esta es una broma, es una de muy mal gusto _

_ No es una broma, Ven sube _ Baileywick y Cedric se encontraban frente a las escaleras que daban a la torre de Cedric. Cedric solo se quedo callado y subió, preparando un "no está, te dije que era una mala broma" o un "como si fuera posible que la princesa se quedara dormida en mi taller". Cuando Cedric entró a su taller después de Baileywick, quedó en shock.

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

_¿Por qué no la despertaste?_

_ Mírala de cerca _ esto le pareció extraño a Cedric pero le hizo caso, cuando se acercó al rostro de la princesa Sofia vio como este sonreía _ después de cenar Sofia subió a tu taller con el pretexto de estar buscando algo, le insistí que dejara lo que buscará pero no me hizo caso, cuando no bajó en dos horas me preocupe y cuando subí a buscarla ella ya se encontraba durmiendo, quise despertarla pero cuando me acerque ella murmuraba algo y se veía tan feliz que no pude hacer nada al final, solo cubrirla con una manta y poner una almohada bajo su cabeza _

Cedric vio que efectivamente debajo de su cabeza se encontraba una almohada _¿Como pusiste una almohada debajo de su cabeza sin despertarla? _

_ Los mayordomos también tiene sus trucos ¿sabes?_ se limitó a sonreír Baileywick _ como sea, tengo que ir supervisar los preparativos para el almuerzo, así que despiértala por favor_ antes de que Cedric pudiera abrir la boca Baileywick ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

Cedric se acercó a Sofia en silencio, se detuvo un momento para ver su rostro, es verdad que habían pasado diez años desde que se conocieron y ella a madurado mucho en ese tiempo pero, para desgracias de todos, el la seguía viendo como esa niña tierna de ocho años maravillada con su magia.

A Cedric se le escapo una lagrima por culta de todos los recuerdos que hizo con Sofia a lo largo de su vida y también ella. Quiso detener esa lágrima pero se le escapó y cayó justo en uno de de sus ojos haciendo que esta se se moviera y despertara.

_ Señor Cedric _ fue lo primero que ella vio _¿Porque estas llorando?_ se enderezo y en ningún momento apartó la vista de la cara del hechicero.

_ Oh esto _ fue lo único de dijo cuando se limpió la mejilla _ no es nada _

_¿En serio?_

_ Si, enserio. Más importante aún ¿Qué haces durmiendo en mi taller?_

_¿Que que hago dormida en su taller?_ Dijo Sofia sorprendida pues es la primera vez en todo el dia que se daba cuenta de donde se encontraba. Pero también se dio cuenta de otra cosa _ ¡Cedric!_ grito Sofia saltando de su asiento para poder abrazar al hechicero _¡Volviste!_

Cedric sonrió ante el abrazo y lo correspondió _si, hace aproximadamente media hora _ Cedric solo cerró los ojos para poder sentir mejor el abrazo _ pero eso no contesta mi pregunta _

_Haaa si sobre eso, subi aqui despues de la cena para buscar una poción para dormir, pero vi que estaba todo desordenado así que me puse a ordenar, cuando termine me recosté en momento en la mesa y creo que me quede dormida por el cansancio _ dijo Sofia separándose del abrazo. En eso se escucha un ruido raro _ jejeje… creo que tengo hambre _

_ Pues es normal, has dormido toda la mañana y no has desayunado nada _

_¡Toda la mañana! ¡¿Pero por qué Baileywick no me a despertado?!_

_ Te veías tan feliz durmiendo aquí que le pareció un crimen despertarte, por cierto ¿Con qué soñabas?_ preguntó Cedric.

_ Yo heee, no recuerdo _ a Cedric esto le pareció una mentira pero la dejó pasar _ más importante aún, debemos conseguir algo para comer, me muero de hambre _

_ Y no eres la única, no he desayunado nada y me gustaria almorzar algo _

_¡Tengo una idea! Podríamos ir a mi jardín secreto _

_ Que ya no es tan secreto _ dijo irónico Cedric.

_ Que ya no es tan secreto _ retomo Sofia sonriendo _ y realizar un picnic como en los viejos tiempos ¿Qué te parece?_

_ No lo sé Sofia, la verdad esperaba ir al comedor y comer tranquilo sin la preocupación de que insectos toquen mi comida _ dijo Cedric rascándose la nuca.

_ Oye ¿No dijiste que cuando volvieses, haríamos lo que yo quisiera? _ Cedric solo asintio pesadamente _ entonces quiero que los dos vayamos a un picnic, solo nosotros dos _

Cedic estaba por decir algo pero luego pensó "¿que otra opción tenía?" El sabia que cuando Sofia se propone a conseguir algo, lo lograba. De una manera u otra, así que con un suspiro dijo _ bien, hagamos un picnic _

Sofia solo sonrió ante esto y se dirige a la puerta, seguramente en camino a la cocina para pedir que le preparen una canasta con lo necesario. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con Baileywick sonriente del otro lado de la puerta.

_¿Se dirigen a algún lugar?_ dijo sonriente Baileywick con las manos en la espalda.

_ ¡Baileywick! Si, justo estábamos planeando un picnic con el Señor Cedic _ contesto rápido Sofia.

_ Me lo imaginaba, no podrán hacer su picnic sin esto _ de su espalda mostro una canasta que en su interior sándwiches, fruta, una manta, un par de vasos y una gran botella de jugo.

_ Wow Baileywick, gracias _ dijo Sofia recibiendo la canasta.

_ Espera ¿Como supiste que haremos un picnic?_ pregunto con duda y asombro Cedric.

_ Ya te lo dije Cedric, un mayordomo también tiene sus trucos _ se limitó a sonreír Baileywick para luego retirarse y dejando a un Cedric lleno de dudas y una Sofia muy contenta.

Cedic estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que Sofia le agarra la mano y le dice _¡Vamos_ dijo y los dos empezaron a bajar la escalera, pero en medio del recorrido se detuvieron.

_ Señor Cedric _ Sofia se volteo para ver a Cedric _ le mentí, la verdad es que si recuerdo el sueño que tenia _

Cedric se sorprendió un poco y le pregunto _¿Con que soñaste?_

_ Soñé con la primera vez que visite este taller _ Sofia tenía una sonrisa muy pura que cambió a preocupación cuando vio que Cedric se empezó a reír _¡¿Qué es tan graciosos?!_ exigió saber.

_ Lo que pasa es que, yo también te mentí _ dijo Cedric limpiando la lagrima de tanto reír _ si estaba llorando cuando me te desperté en el taller.

_¿Y por que estabas llorando?_ pregunto Sofia sorprendida.

_ Por la misma razón que tu_ Dijo Cedric


	6. Buscando ayuda

Buscando ayuda.

Después del picnic improvisado de la princesa y el hechicero, Cedric tenía planeado "escaparse" del castillo a escondidas para poder ir a visitar a su amiga. Esto claro le resultó imposible ya que después del picnic, los dos dieron un paseo improvisado en la máquina voladora de Cedric ya que Sofia recordó que ese fue el transporte que utilizo para ir a visitar a su amigo.

Al principio Cedric quería negarse pero la princesa insistió, luego pensó en dejar que ella pilotea la máquina sola pero luego pensó que la máquina podría recibir daño, o que la princesa podría hacerse daño o pero aun: Ambos podrían resultar heridos. Con este miedo en su mente Cedric se quedó con ella hasta que la princesa quedará satisfecha y, lo que debía ser un picnic y nada más, se convirtió en un viaje por todos los territorios de Encantia, visitando a viejos amigos y recordando y contando anécdotas de su viajes y aventuras vivida.

Al día siguiente fue cuando Cedric pudo escapar del castillo, a altas hora de la madrugada. El personal del castillo se estaba despertando cuando Cedric salió. Estaba exagerando si, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Sofia lo descubriera y le preguntará dónde iba o que iba a hacer en el pueblo. Prefería mantenerlo en secreto la sorpresa y mentir lo menos posible a Sofia.

Cuando llegaba al pueblo, las tiendas estaban abriendo y los ciudadanos empezaban a llenar la plaza del pueblo, Cedric fue directo al taller de Annabella que apenas había abierto sus puertas. Cedric entró a su taller y vio a Annabella limpiando su área de trabajo.

_¡Cedric! Qué alegría verte _ Dijo Annabella cuando escucho a alguien entrar a su taller.

_ Buenos días Annabella, veo que abres temprano _le contesto Cedric acercándose a ella.

_ Si bueno, la mayoría de encargos que me dejan suelen ser pedidos en la mañana, en cerca del mediodía casi no viene nadie y a la noche no suelo recibir clientes, pero dime ¿Que te trae tan temprano a mi taller?_

_ Veras, he venido justo a hacerte un encargo _

_ Hooo, y yo que pensaba que disfrutabas de mi compañía _ dijo Annabella mirando el suelo.

_ ¿Qué? No, espera, si difunto-_ Cedric se puso nervioso pero paro cuando escucha unas risas.

_ Tranquilo, era broma _ Anabella dijo entre risas _ pero es raro que vengas a hacerme un encargo. Ven pasa _ dijo Annabella abriendo una puerta que parecía una sala de estar. Ella se sentó en un sillón y Cedric igual en otro sillón frente a una mesa de madera que estaba frente a ellos _ te ofrecería una taza de té pero es que es una molestia calentar el agua, buscar las tazas y demás y yo me preguntaba si tu pudieras..._

Cedric solo sonrió y rodó los ojos. Sacó su varita y la movió y de repente, un juego de té para dos apareció frente a ellos, Annabella solo sonrió y agarró la taza y sirvió té

_¿Un terrón o dos?_ se limito a preguntar mientras le ofrecía té a su invitado.

_ Dos_ dijo Cedric recibiendo la taza _¿Está bien que estemos aquí? digo tu taller está abierto..._

_ Tranquilo, si entra alguien lo escucharemos, además ni que tuviera cosas de valor hay _ dijo tomando un sorbo de su té _ ahora ¿que sucede con ese encargo?_

_ Lo que sucede es que es algo muy especial y especifico _ dijo Cedric. Y sacó de su bolsillo una barra de metal que parecía hierro puro _ esto es-_ fue interrumpido cuando Annabella le saco el metal de las manos.

_¡Es ferrum cantata! O hierro encantado, se utiliza mucho en instrumentos mágicos ¡La espada del rey Arturo está hecha de este material!_ parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo. A Cedric esto le dio mucha risa pero también lo puso contento, sabía que si ella se entusiasmaba por un trabajo terminara aun mas rápido.

_ Quería me me transformaras este pedazo de metal en una joya _ dijo Cedric acercándose a Annabella.

_¿Una joya? ¡¿Estas loco?! Con este material podría hacerte un escudo capaz de aguantar el peor de los ataques y tu quieres una joya.

_ Primero que nada: no creo que nadie me ataque tan desesperadamente _ dijo divertido _ Segundo: es muy poco metal para fabricar un escudo _ dijo algo obvio _ y por último: no es tanto el material de que este hecho sino el encantamiento que use en el _ explico Cedric.

_¿Y qué tipo de hechizo quieres poner en el?_ Annabella no parecía haber puesto atención a lo que dijo Cedric, solo eso ultimo de lo del hechizo.

_ Un hechizo de protección _ dijo Cedric un poco irritado ya que lo había ignorado, tomando otro sorbo de té.

_ Hmm _ seguía sin parecer prestar mucha atención a lo de él decía _ y este hechizo de ¿protección es poderoso?_ pregunto de nuevo, ahora acercando el metal más a su cara y intentado saber cuanto pesa.

_ Pues si, es muy poderoso _ dijo Cedric cruzándose de brazos y cansado de que no le presten atención.

_¿Que tan poderoso es?_ pregunto viéndolo fijamente.

_ Pues si de verdad te interesa. Es un hechizo capaz de crear un campo de fuerza capaz de proteger a quien lo porte. Lo suficientemente fuerte como parar el fuego de un dragón o un ataque de algún hechicero maligno _ Annabella no dijo nada y solo vio él metal que tenía en la mano, luego a Cedric, luego al metal, así estuvo varios segundos hasta que dijo.

_ Sí ese en el caso, no puedo ayudarte _ fue lo único que dijo para después dejar el metal en la mesa y agarrar una taza y beber su contenido muy tranquilamente.

_¡¿Cómo que no puedes ayudarme?! ¡¿No dijiste que eras la mejor herrera del mundo?!_ dijo alterado Cedric. Dejó la taza en la mesa y puso sus manos en sus rodillas.

_ Lo dije y lo repito pero _ tomó un sorbo de té antes de continuar _ lo que me pides es muy complicado aun para mi, puedo moldear el metal, se que puedo, pero él hechizo que le quieres poner a esta joya requiere que se lance mientras lo moldeo y en otros momentos específicos, no creo que puedas estar lanzando el hechizo por 1 hora sin agotarte. Es por eso que es imposible, al menos para nosotros dos_

Cedric se quedó perplejo, él solo pensaba que una vez lista la joya solo debía encontrarla y nada más, vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando le dijo que era imposible que una herrera y un mago lograron tal hazaña. Por unos minutos no dijo nada pero luego una idea se le vino a la mente.

_¿Y si son dos magos lo que encantan la joya?_ dijo Cedric buscando una solución y esperanza a su problema.

_¿Dos magos heee? Hmmm eso podría funcionar, mientras uno lanza el hechizo él otro podría cambiar de lugar con él cuando uno se canse. Pero dime ¿Conoces a otro hechicero capaz de ayudarnos?_

_¡Claro que conozco a otro hechicero capaz de ayudarnos! Pero claro, vive en otro reino, tendré que enviarle una carta y pedirle que venga para realizar el trabajo _

_¿Y estás seguro que dirá que si?_

_ Créeme querida, de eso no tengo duda _

_ Bien…. sabes, ya van a ser cerca del mediodía ¿Quieres ir a almorzar al pueblo?_

_¡¿Qué?!_ Cedric sacó su reloj de bolsillo y pudo comprobar que, efectivamente eran cerca del mediodía _¿Pero cómo? Si solo pasó unos minutos..._

_ Supongo que el tiempo vuela cuando estas con amigos _ dijo Annabella mientras se estiraba para acto seguido pararse _¿vamos a buscar un lugar para almorzar?_

_ No se…. se preguntaran por mí en el castillo_

_ Puedes decirles que fuiste a comer con una amiga y listo ¿Vamos?_ le extendió su mano a Cedric.

_ Bueno….. supongo que puedo ausentarme hoy, vamos _

Y así, los dos salieron del taller, no sin antes cerrarlo obvio. Annabella se aferró al brazo de Cedric y este se puso nervioso, esto a Annabella le causo mucha riza. Iban pasando por la plaza del pueblo que a esta hora estaba llena de gente. Ellos no sospechaban que alguien los vio y se quedó viéndolos muy perplejo.

_ ¡James! ven, ya vamos al castillo ¿Que ves?_ Le pregunto Hugo acompañado de Desmond. Los tres llevaban una armadura sucia y se veían cansados:

_ Nada solo que… de hecho, creo que sí es muy importante _


	7. Primer malentendido

Primer malentendido.

En el castillo real. Más específicamente en el comedor donde se juntaba los miembros de la familia real, y algunos empleados, a comer. Desde el punto de vista de un desconocido era una imagen normal, eran los gobernantes de Encantia almorzando con los todos sus hijos y nadie más. Pero para los que estaban sentados en la mesa había algo raro, todos estaban tan terriblemente callados que nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio, pero la salvación de la familia real fue un muy confiable mayordomo.

_¿Se encuentra bien princesa Sofia? Casi no a tocado su comida _ Le pregunto Baileywick a Sofia.

_ Heee yo, si estoy bien _ respondió un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

_ ¿Segura? Casi no a probado su comida… _ y era verdad, Sofia sólo había dado cuatro o cinco mordiscos a su comida y nada más, el resto del tiempo se la pasaba moviendo su comida de un lado a otro.

_ Es que yo…. no tengo hambre _ respondió Sofia mirando su plato un poco deprimida.

_ Por dios. Dime que tu falta de apetito no se debe a que Cedric no se encuentra aquí _ Le dijo Amber a Sofia apuntando con un tenedor. Sofia se sonrojo un poco y luego respondió.

_¡No es eso! Es que simplemente no tengo hambre, ademas estoy preocupado por él ya que no vino a almorzar _

_ Sofia, James ya nos dijo que vio a Cedric en el pueblo entrando a un restaurante, seguro prefirio almorzar en él pueblo _ le dijo el Rey Ronald recordandole a Sofia las palabras que dijo James cuando se preguntaron en dónde estaba Cedirc.

_ Lo se, es solo que me parece raro que quiera comer en el pueblo y no con nosotros _ dijo Sofia aun moviendo la comida de su plato.

_ Si me lo preguntan a mi, me parece de muy mala educación sus acciones _ dijo de la nada Baileywick _ el chef se molestó en aprenderse los gustos de Cedric por que se volvió costumbre que él comiera con ustedes en el almuerzo y cena. Y él solo va al pueblo a comer allí sin aviso previo. Ahora hay un plato de comida enfriándose por su culpa _ dijo Baileywick con todo y tono sarcástico. Sofia se molestó por esto y parecía que le iba a contestar pero alguien le gano.

_¡Baileywick!_ dijo Amber _ estoy segura que Cedric tendrá una muy buena razón para no acompañarnos hoy, tal vez esto tenga que ver con esos problemas personales que ya a mencionado y aun si no fuera eso, lo que dijiste fue muy descortés aun viniendo de ti _ todos en la mesa voltearon a ver a Amber sorprendidos, también Baileywick que estaba a un lado del rey pero la más sorprendida era Sofia sin duda, ella la miraba con los ojos tan abiertos como platos ya que en sus más locos sueños imaginaba que su hermana defendiera a Cedric ya que ella en su niñez solía burlarse de él en algunas ocasiones.

_ Yo he….. me disculpo princesa Amber, tiene razón, no debería hablar así _ dijo Baileywick cuando por fin salió de su asombro y se inclinó levemente hacia la princesa, ella solo asintió y volvió a comer como si nada, Sofia no podía creerlo. Después de tantos años su hermanastra mayor todavía podía sorprenderla. Sofia iba a agradecerle a Amber por defender a su mejor amigo pero Amber la vio y ella supo que eso significaba "no hay de qué" y eso bastó para hacer sonreír a Sofia.

_ Cambiando de tema drásticamente _ dijo de nuevo Baileywick _ principe James ¿Usted está bien? Se encuentra horriblemente callado _

_ Baileywick tiene razón James ¿Te sucede algo? No sueles estar tan callado y muchos menos después de una de tus prácticas de caballero _ dijo el rey Ronald.

_ Yo… no tengo mucho que contar _ dijo JAmes llevando la comida a la boca.

Amber lo miro raro pero no dijo nada y de nuevo se hizo el silencio, pero este duró poco ya que de nuevo, fue interrumpido por Baileywick.

_¡Por dios princesa Sofia! Si no va a comer nada ya puede retirarse, pero por favor deje de jugar con la comida _ todos los presentes vieron a Baileywick sorprendidos. Sofia por su parte se sentía avergonzada, no solo por el hecho de ser regañada, si no que la última vez que le regañaron por jugar con la comida ella tenía solo 8 años…

Sofia se llevo su mano a su boca formando un puño y se aclaró la garganta _ entonces, si me disculpan _ dijo para luego pararse e irse él comedor.

Cuando Sofia cerró la puerta detrás de ella Amber hablo.

_ Muy bien habla _ dijo mientras apuntaba su tenedor hacia James _ Y no finjas que no sabes de que hablo, vi como mirabas a Sofia y te pones tenso, y solo haces eso cuando no quieres que esa persona se entere de algún secreto _

James no dijo nada, solo se limito a ver a todos los presentes y luego dijo _¡Cedric tiene novia!_ y con eso, todos los lo miraban con ojos como platos y en shock, dejando a un lado la comida y hasta sus propios pensamientos. el segundo en hablar no fue Amber sino su padre.

_ Dices que….. ¿Cedric tiene novia?_ todos los presentes voltearon su vista de James al Rey y del Rey a James para escuchar su respuesta.

James solo tosio un poco, se llevó la mano a su boca y formo un puño y se aclaró la garganta y luego dijo _ cuando estaba volviendo al castillo de mi entrenamiento de caballero junto con Hugo y Desmond, es cierto que vi a Cedric buscando algun restaurante para comer, pero lo que no dije es que lo vi acompañado de una chica _ finalizó James y esperaba volver a comer pero su hermana le preguntó.

_¡¿Y cómo era la chica?!_ Amber lo veía fascinado, solo por el hecho de poder chismear un poco.

_ Tengo que decir que… es muy linda ¡Incluso puede que tenga la edad de Sofia!_

_¿La edad de Sofia?_ dijo el Rey sorprendido.

_...no lo puedo creer _ dijo la Reina Miranda.

_ Qué suerte que tienen algunos _ el Rey y la Reina miraron a Baileywick de forma pícara por su comentario _ no es que este celoso ni nada _ dijo y luego volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado para que no vieran su cara.

_¿En más hermosa que Jade?_ le pregunto Amber a James con una sonrisa picara.

James solo se sonrojo un poco y luego dijo _¡Por supuesto que neos…._ se quedó pensando un momento y luego dijo _ admito que su cabello puede llegar ser más bonito, pero no hay mujer más hermosa que Jade _

Amber y Miranda solo compartieron una mirada y risas, en cambio Baileywick y Ronald solo compartieron una mirada de confusión.

_¿Estás seguro que son novios? Digo, pueden ser solo amigos que quedaron para almorzar y listo..._ le pregunto Miranda a James.

_ Pues ella iba muy abrazado al brazo de Cedric como para ser simples amigos _ dijo James a lo que Amber solo ahogó una risa y luego hablo.

_ Vaya,,,- dijo la Reina

_ Estoy sorprendido…._ dijo él Rey Ronald.

_ Lo admito… estoy un poco celoso _ dijo Baileywick a los que los reyes solo se miraron irónicos.

_¡¿Qué más sabes sobre ella?!_ más que una pregunta, pareciera que estaba exigiendo saber más sobre ella.

_ Piel morena, más o menos tu estatura, delgada, pelo liso y no pude ver bien sus ojos ya que mientras caminaban abrazados ella solo se reía con los ojos cerrado _ James dio una breve descripción de Annabella.

_ Deberíamos saber más sobre ella, tal vez si mando a un guardia a que investigue-_ Amber fue interrumpida por su padre.

_ No harás tal cosa _ habló el Rey Ronald con autoridad, sosteniendo un cubierto en cada mano, Amber parecía que quería protestar pero él Rey de nuevo habló _ Cedric es nuestro amigo, si él quisiera hablarnos de ella ya lo hubiera hecho, lo más importantes es que lo apoyemos en este momento en él que está pasando sobre varias dudas, no de espiarlo para saber si está o no está en una relación. así que no quiero saber nada de que lo siguen espiando ¿entendieron?_ le hablo él rey a sus dos hijos y estos asintieron con la cabeza y de nuevo, se hizo el silencio, pero esta vez no duró mucho ya que el Rey volvió a hablar.

_ James _ él nombrado lo miro _¿Quien es Jade?_

Lo pregunto de una forma tan como, como preguntado "¿Que tal tu día?". James solo respondió.

_ Hoooo dios mío, miren la hora _ fingiendo ver un reloj invisible en su muñeca _ prometí alimentar el Pegaso de Sofia y ya se me hace tarde, nos vemos _ y con eso, James se fue y los que quedaron solo se rieron de como reacciono por la pregunta sobre la chica.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia (aunque aun no se si hay alguien que un la lee) pero si de causalidad llegaste a leer esta historia asta este punto. Te lo agradezco y que por favor den Follow y Review


	8. Prueba y error

Prueba y error.

Todo estaba listo, Greylock ya estaba aquí gracias a su magia. Aunque no era tan importante ni mucho menos. Pero claro estaba feliz de ayudar. En cambio con Annabella, ella ya estaba lista y preparada para todo. Hoy había cerrado su taller para poder concentrarse en el proyecto de su amigo, ya tenía el horno listo y la preparación preparada.

En cuanto a Cedric, estaba preparado igual al igual que Greylock. Estaba en el taller esperando las instrucciones de Annabella, se convirtió en la forma en la que Cedric iba primero, luego Greylock y de nuevo Cedric y así hasta que terminase.

Y empezaron, Annabella comenzó a calentar el metal y cuando el saco del horno es cuando comenzó el verdadero trabajo, cuando el metal ya estaba todo estirado, fue cuando Annabella llamó a Cedric para que lanzará el hechizo, y cuando este se quedaba sin sin Lo sustituyó Greylock. Y así lo hice todo el tiempo. La primera hora se hizo fácil. La segunda hora fue cuando se notó cómo quedarme sin energía. A la tercera hora ya estaba muy agotado pero tenía que seguir trabajando. A la cuarta hora ya no sabías cómo están los parados para lanzar el hechizo. Y a la hora y la última hora, ya se acabó el tiempo, no se agotó ni la energía. Pero el trabajo ya estaba hecho. Solo faltaba en el resultado de 5 horas de trabajo.

_ Es… .¿un anillo? _ Pregunto confundido Greylock _ Pensé que arias la imitación de un diamante o un rubí, no que lo transformaron directamente en un adorno para la mano _

_ Pues… .. esa era la idea original. Transformar en un diamante para luego colocar en un collar que tenía guardado pero a medida que se estiró el metal grabó un libro que me fascina, "Los señores de los anillos" y es que había muchas similitudes. Un objeto creado por una poderosa herrera con ayuda de dos magos y bueno…. Me deje llevar. ¡Pero oye! ¡El anillo quedó genial! _

No hay nada solo y se limitó a estudiar el anillo, el cuerpo del anillo y la parte principal era la cabeza de la cabeza, pero esta no era la roja, sino también muchos colores arcoiris que siempre está cambiando de colores, sus dedos eran demasiado gruesos para probarlo pero era perfecto para los dedos de Sofía, pero antes de todo. Había que probarlo….

_¿Quieres que me lo ponga? _ Dijo Annabella mirando a Cedric. El libro sorprendido porque no había dicho nada ni como una leyenda. Oye, nunca tuve un cliente desconcertado, ni yo nunca antes. u no para un hombre sería lógico que yo lo usara _

Cedric no dijo nada y ya estaba pensando, pero cuando iba a decir algo pero le ganó Greylock.

_¡¿Estás loca?! _ Dijo Greylock mirándolo directamente _¿Enserio pretendes te ataquemos para ver si el anillo en verdad funciona? ¡Es una locura! Cabe la posibilidad de que el anillo no funcione y fue interrumpido.

_¡Oye! ¡Yo confío cien por ciento en mis habilidades! ¿Qué es lo que no se puede hacer? ¿Qué? ¿Qué tal? Cedric ya Cedric del brazo para salir del establecimiento.

Una vez fuera, Annabella los guió en el centro de la plaza del pueblo, no había mucha gente por suerte, una vez que Annabella se puso el anillo, solo faltaba que Cedric la atacara pero claro. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

_ Por dios Annabella, creo que hay una mejor forma de probar el anillo _ dijo Cedric con temor de lastimar a su amiga.

_¡Vamos inútil! Son tus dudas para que todos sepan que eres patético y que nunca llegarás a ser tan bueno como tu padre _ dijo en forma de provocar al hechicero _ ¡Si no hace algo, no te devolveré el maldito anillo! _ Dijo para provocar a Cedric, y lo conseguí

Antes de los fritos, los pocos que se quedaron en la parte alejada. Quedando solo tres personas: Cedric, Annabella y Greylock.

Cedric antes de hacer cualquier movimiento solo suspiro _¿Viste lo que me dijo no? _ Le pregunto a Greylock. que estaba a un lado del cedric.

_ Si lo vi _ respondió Greylock

_¿Crees que este bien que el ataque? _

_ Bueno… .. es lo que ella quiere después de todo _

_ Lo voy a hacer _ dijo Cedric colocando en posición de combate.

_ Solo ..._ Greylock solo suelto un suspiro _ no te pases ¿Si? _

_ No prometo nada _ dijo Cedric preparando el ataque, Greylock solo dio unos pasos asi atras.

Cedric sabía que no lo decía en serio, que solo lo que para la atacante y poder probar el anillo. O eso es lo que quería, Cedric, y tú también le conté su complejo de inferioridad sobre su padre a su amiga por que en verdad confía en ella. Lo he dicho en este momento. Estoy pensando en mi verdad.

En serio que esperaba.

Cedric vio su varita, luego a su amiga, que tenía los brazos en su cintura. La vio a los ojos, decidida. Cedric suspiro y se puso serio, y de nuevo, miró su varita y luego a ella. Entonces: ataco no parecía un ataque lo suficientemente grande como para destruirla pero si lo suficiente para poder matarla….

Cuando la magia de Cedric estaba por golpear a Annabella, algo pasó, se levantó una nube de tierra y ni Cedric o Greylock podían ver algo. Al no poder ver que le paso a Annabella se asustaron y esperaron lo peor. Pero cuando la nube de polvo se iba, pudieron ver a Annabella completamente bien pero con los ojos cerrados y cubriéndose con los brazos, asustada, pero también vieron un campo de energía que la rodeaba de los colores del arcoíris. Entonces lo sabían. Sabían que si funciona.

_¡Funciono!_ gritaron al mismo tiempo Cedric y Greylock. Annabella levantó la vista y vio que estaba perfectamente bien. Dio un gran suspiro de alivio al verse completa, se sorprendió cuando vio la burbuja que la rodeaba pero ella suponía que era él encantamiento que le dieron al anillo, así que cuando la burbuja se fue, ella fue corriendo a donde se encontraban los dos brujos y los abrazo a los dos del cuello, todos estaban muy felices de que su trabajo diera frutos, la que volvió a hablar fue Annabella.

_ Cedric sobre lo que dije... no lo quise mencionar para ofenderte, solo que en verdad quería comprobar si el anillo en verdad funcionaba _ dijo Annabella algo apenada por su actitud hace unos momentos, Cedic solo sonrió y puso su mano en su hombro.

_ No te preocupes, me alegra que no pienses eso en verdad _

Los dos solo se miraron y fue Greylock quien interrumpió ese bello momento entre amigos _ me alegra de que estés bien. Ahora, pasando a otro tema ¿Cuando piensas darle el anillo a Sofia?_

_ Supongo que esta noche, la invitare a un picnic y se lo daré en él postre _ dijo Cedric muy despreocupado.

_ Cedric, nos disculpas a Greylock y a mí un minuto _ Annabella tomó el brazo de Greylock y lo llevó lejos de Cedric para que no pudiera escuchar su conversación.

Una vez ya lejos de Cedric, Annabella hablo _ oye…. todo este asunto del regalo se que para que Cedric se sienta a gusto con su supuesta "amiga Sofia" pero…. ¿No hay otro sentimiento aparte de amistad? digo, siempre que nos juntamos habla de ella como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo y todo..._

_ Se a lo que te refieres y si; hay algo más que sólo amistad entre ellos, pero Cedric en muy tonto para darse cuenta y Sofia bueno,,, ella es una princesa y no puede andar con cualquiera ¿Si sabes a lo que me refiero?_

Annabella solo analizo lo que le dijo unos segundos y luego dijo _ supongo que como princesa que es, se vería mal si no estuviera con un príncipe ¿Verdad?_

_ Efectivamente _

_…..que triste..._ fue lo único que dijo Annabella.

Y los dos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Greylock volvió a hablar con una sonrisa _ tengo que decir que estoy fascinado por la forma en la que trabajas, el anillo quedó precioso _

Annabella solo se sonrojo un poco y luego sonrió _ hoooo bueno ya sabes, suelo poner un poco de sudor y alma a todos mis trabajos, este en especial fue complicado por el material en él que está hecho pero al final fue satisfactorio _

_ sabes, nunca vi a una herrera tan joven y hermosa como tu _

Annabella solo se sonrojo mas _ pues yo nunca vi a un hombre tan bien vestido como tu _ dijo mirando a Greylock de pies a cabeza.

_ Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, él estilo es importante _ dijo sacudiendo su traje para mostrarlo.

Así, Annabella y Greylock estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que finalmente Cedric interrumpió.

_ Si no es mucha molestia preguntar…._ ambos se asustaron, no vieron cuando llegó Cedric _ Greylock ¿Cuando te iras? podría invitarte unas copas esta noche, sigo, como agradecimiento por tu ayuda _

_ Bueno, supongo que mañana, digo, aun me falta ver como le entregas el anillo a Sofia claro _

_¡¿Que?! ¿Por qué tendrías que ver como le entrego el anillo a Sofia?_ pregunto sorprendido Cedric.

_ Pues claro que veré como le entregas el dichoso anillo, o ¿Creías que solo gaste sudor y energía para crear esa cosa y solo tener tu palabra de que se lo entregarías? Quiero estar seguro de que se lo entregaras _ Cedric iba a decir algo. pero Annabella continuo.

_ Yo también quiero ver como se lo entregar, digo, cinco horas para hacerlo una obra de arte, quiero ver la cara de mi cliente cuando lo reciba _

Cedic los vio a los dos y suspiro _¿No hay forma en la que cambien de opinión verdad?_

_ NO _ respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

_ BIen, ya les avisare la hora y él lugar _ dijo Cedric a lo que ambos solo rieron, luego de eso se fueron al taller de Annabella.

.

.

.

.

No muy lejos de tener un carro con varias personas en él, entre ellos sirvientes y chef.

_ Gwen ¿Qué tienes? Prever una de las sirvientas a su amiga _

_ Si te lo digo ¿Me prometes no decirle a nadie? _ Dijo Gwen a su amiga, pero todo el carro lleno de gente escuchó la conversación.

Y así es como comenzó a desatarse el caos.


	9. Segundo Malentendido

Segundo malentendido.

En el castillo de Encantia, mas especifico en la habitación de la princesa Amber. Había dos mucamas. Una de pelo castaño y otra de pelo rubio, se encontraba ordenando la habitación, limpiando y por supuesto hablando entre sí…

_¿En serio eso fue lo que sucedió?_ pregunto una de ellas

_ Créeme, eso fue lo que sucedió. yo estaba en la plaza con Gwen cuando todo ocurrió _ dijo ella mientras ordenaba la cama.

_¿Sabes? no es que me agrade de todo el hechicero..._ dijo la rubia mientras barría.

_¿Hablas de Cedric?_ respondió la castaña

_ Si él. No me agrada de todo pero hacerle pasar por eso es un tanto…. cruel..._ dijo mientras se paraba en seco y miraba al piso.

_ Y vaya que es cruel, no sé en qué situaciones estaban viviendo pero pelear así por un anillo es un tanto exagerado _ respondió mientras acomodaba las almohadas en su lugar.

_¿No viste algo mas? Digo, para tener más detalles _

_ Por desgracia no, quería quedarme un poco más para ver qué ocurría pero Gwen y su padre dijeron que era hora de irnos _

_¡Tonterías! seguro lo dijeron para qué ya nadie se entere del chisme _ dijo enojada la rubia.

_¿Cual chisme?_ las dos mucamas se asustaron, pues en la puerta estaba Amber con una cara seria.

Las dos mucamas se vieron entre si, con miedo, de todas las personas del castillo, la princesa Amber era una de las que menos quería que se enterara…

_¡No es nada princesa Amber!_ respondió sin pensarlo mucho la castaña y luego continuó la rubia _¡Si, no estábamos hablando de nada!_ ella no estaba mejor que su amiga.

Amber solo levanto una ceja, luego sonrió cálidamente y entró dio unos paso hacia delante _ Vamos, solo quiero saber el chisme, no les voy a hacer nada malo. Lo prometo _ dijo Amber con una sonrisa sincera.

Las dos mucamas se vieron entre si. La rubia solo dio media sonrisa y levantó los hombros mientras que la castaña solo suspiraba "él chisme es que.." y así empezó, le contó todo lo que pudo ver de ese dia en el pueblo: cuando esa chica trajo a rastras a Cedric, él como está le gritó y amenazó, pero lo en donde más dio énfasis fue en lo del anillo, cuando la chica desconocida para todas en esa sala gritó "¡Si no haces algo algo, no te devolveré el anillo" y eso también fue lo que más le llamó la atención a Amber.

_¿A que se abra referido con eso?_ pregunto Amber, la de pelo castaño solo levanto los hombros sin saber también a que se refiere, pero la rubia se le iluminó la cara y dijo.

_¡Yo creo saber de qué se trata!_ dijo cerrando los ojos y colocando sus manos en su cadera, se quedó callada.

La princesa Amber solo miro a la castaña por la actitud de su amiga, ella solo se acercó a la princesa y le susurro al oído. "Es que le gusta que le pregunten, ya sabe, para aparentar importancia…" dijo y luego se alejó.

"Entiendo…" le susurro Amber a la castaña _ entonces ammm _ Amber quería decir su nombre pero no lo sabía.

_ Eva _ dijo la castaña ayudando a la princesa.

_ Gracias _ le dijo y luego continuó _ entonces Eva ¿Sabes el motivo de esa discusión?_

_ Verá princesa Amber, esta situación yo ya la habia visto _ tanto la princesa como la mucama se quedaron sorprendidas.

_¡Explicate!_ exigió la mucama castaña, sorprendiendo a Amber.

_ Pues veras Amalia _ refiriéndose a la castaña _ esto es una situación de chantaje _

_¿Chantaje?_ respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

_ Si chantaje, verán. Esa mujer sabe algo o tiene algo de Enric _

_¿Hablas de Cedric?_ pregunto Amber confundida del cambio de nombre.

_ Si él, esa mujer lo está chantajeando para poder poder satisfacerse a si misma _ Amber y Amalia solo se vieron incrédulas, Amalia iba a decir algo pero Eva continuo.

_ Ella le saco algo de valor, ya sea sentimental o incluso algún secreto y es por eso que Teric está con ella, para evitar que divulgue el secreto o pierda su objeto de valor _

_ Primero que nada, es CEDRIC, no Eric o Teric. Y segundo ¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?_ le dijo Amber, ya sin el tono de princesa que le caracterizaba. Amber ahora entendía a Cedric cuando mencionan mal su nombre.

_¿No me digas que tú?..._ dijo Amalia con la mano en su cara.

_ Lo lei en una maravillosa novela _ dijo orgullosa, Amber solo se quedó con cara de no de saber que dice, mientras que Amalia solo suspiraba.

_ A ella le encanta las novelas de romance _ dijo Amalia a la princesa.

_ Entonces, dices que Cedric está con ella para….¿Proteger sus intereses?_

_¡Sí!_ dijo toda orgullosa y con las manos sobre su cadera, Amber y Amalia dolo de vieron y se rieron, al principio en voz baja y después se rieron a todo pulmón. Eva las vio molesta a ambas.

_ Eso es ridículo _ dijo Amber secándose la lágrima que se le escapó por reice tanto _ A Cedric no le pasaría esa situación aunque quisiera, y dudo mucho que él quisiera que le pasara. Él es algo….. solitario cuando de personas se trata _ finalizó Amber. Amalia estaba de acuerdo con la princesa, ella a trabajado más tiempo que Eva y sabía que Cedric no hablaba con casi nadie del castillo salvo la familia real, Baileywick, y una que otra vez con él cocinero.

_ Estoy segura que algo así está viviendo _ Dijo algo ofendida Eva por las risas.

_¿Por qué estás tan segura?_ preguntó Amalia.

_ Bueno..._ se puso nerviosa _¿Él no a actuado raro últimamente?_

_ Define… actuar raro _ dijo Amber.

_ Él….¿Se está alejando sus personas?

_ Bueno…. Él se fue a un viaje todo el día por asuntos personales..._

_¿Solo eso?_ preguntó Eva un poco más entusiasmada que antes.

_ Y también es cierto que ya no come con nosotros, últimamente ha preferido la comida del pueblo _ dijo Amber analizando el comportamiento de Cedric en los últimos días.

_ ¡Lo ve! Esas actitudes raras se deben a que él no quieren que ustedes se enteren por lo que están pasando. Estoy segura que no se lo dirá a nadie del castillo _

_¡En eso te equivocas querida!_ dijo una renovada y sonriente Amber _ estoy segura de que si bien Cedric no me contaría sus problemas a mi, a Baileywick o incluso a mi padre. Estoy 100% de que se lo contaría a Sofia. Ellos son inseparables, hacen todo juntos. Si alguien sabe que paso en la plaza ese día, fue ella sin duda _ Amber estaba muy segura de lo que dijo. poniendo sus manos en su cintura con cara triunfante.

_ Yo creo que es a la princesa Sofia a la mujer que Cedric en verdad le quiere pedir matrimonio _ dijo casual Eva, como si estuviera dando los buenos días o como si estuviera contando cómo le fue en su día. Muy natural, Amber estaba en shock: estaba por decir algo un poco indignada por la acusación pero Amalia continuo.

_ Princesa Amber, Eva está diciendo todo esto por que hay un rumor de que la princesa Sofia está en una relación secreta con él hechicero _ ahora si que Amber había escuchado todo.

_¡Eso es ridículo!_ dijo Amber _¿En que se basan para decir eso?

Eva y Amalia se miraron entre sí y dijeron: siempre están juntos, pasan mucho tiempo en su torre, nunca lo ven pelear, Safia se lleva a Cedric a sus aventuras y viceversa, cuando Sofia tiene problemas busca a Cedric, Cedric cambió cuando conoció a la princesa y muchas más cosas, ellos aprenden juntos, comen juntos, se van de picnic juntos, le gusta las mismas cosas y mucho más.

Amber se quedó callada unos momentos para reflexionar sobre lo que dijeron, pues no es de mentir que se les a visto a ellos dos muy juntos desde que llegó Sofia.

_ Y la princesa Sofia…..¿Nunca a tenido secretos?_ ese era otro punto que Amber no podía negar. Sofia, con lo maravilloso que era, guardaba muchos secretos. Un ejemplo seria su jardín secreto, o la biblioteca secreta o si trabajo como "Guardiana de la Historia" ¿Quien sabe si ahora no guarda secretos?

_ Entonces y resumiendo…. Tu dices que Cedric y Sofia han mantenido una relación amorosa, que Cedric le iba a pedir matrimonio a Sofia y que esta chica, que no conocemos por cierto, quiere usar a Cedric para satisfacer sus deseos ya que ella le robó algo de importancia o sabe algun secreto de Cedric… _ Amber resumió toda su platica hasta ahora _ pero ¿Qué motivos tendría esta chica para hacer todo esto? Supuesta mente…_

_ Fácil, ella también ama al hechicero _ dijo finalmente la mucama.

_ Si… eso puede ser _ dijo Amber juntando sus manos y hablado otra vez como princesa _ con su permiso _ dijo Amber para darse la vuelta y salir de su habitación.

_ Princesa _ dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras se inclinaba levemente.

_ Oye _ dijo Amalia volviendo a su trabajo.

_¿Si?_ contesto Eva que también empezó a barrer.

_¿Enserio crees ese rumor de que la princesa y el hechicero tiene algo?_

_ Bueno… todo es posible, ademas ¿quien dice que el hechicero no esconde algo?_

_ Bueno… supongo que todo es posible. Oye cambiando de tema…_

Amber se quedó lo suficientemente pegada a la puerta para escuchar ese trozo de conversación. Se fue de hay pensando en muchas cosas. En la posibilidad de que si Sofia y Cedric tuvieran una relación secreta. Pensandolo bien, si podría ser ya que ellos siempre pasan tiempo juntos y van juntos a todos lados. Pero aun así Sofia no podría guardar un secreto tan grande a su familia. Pero Cedric si, él si guardaría el secreto a hasta la tumba. Ya a pasado, su caso más famoso es de cuando él quiso tomar el trono. Pero claro, fue perdonado, no por todos en su momento; hubo una gran desconfianza con todos en él castillos y Cedric pero claro, Sofia lo ayudo. Sin la ayuda de Sofia seguro que sus padre lo expulsa del reino o peor. Pero claro, no paso.

Si ellos llevaran una relación secreta. Eso estaría bien para Amber. Pero, si Cedric le propusiera matrimonio a Sofia. Eso… eso…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… … … ¿Estaría bien?


End file.
